


Coming Home

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user does not consent to for her works to be used on the ao3 app
Relationships: Aeducan/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 14dalovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This user does not consent to for her works to be used on the ao3 app

Leliana wished there was something that she could do to calm her dear warden. Fear was etched in every inch of the dwarf’s body. Lady Aeuducan knew from the very beginning that she would have to return home to get the dwarves to ally with them, but the way her body shook, it was obvious to Leliana that knowing ahead of time did not calm her fears. Leliana grabbed her girlfriend’s hand, not knowing what else to do to soothe the pain and fear in her lover’s heart.


End file.
